Titanic Destiny
by koryandrs
Summary: An attempt to find his long-lost brothers and sister goes awry as Lewa Nuva finds himself being abducted by slavers instead. Thankfully, he meets a strange but endearing alien princess who helps free the both of them... only to dump the unlikely duo on a strange planet, where everything is not what it seems. *A redux of Toa Titans*
1. Prologue

Jump City, California. A large metropolis surrounding the sparkling Jump City Bay, an oasis in the desert sands that made up much of the state. Home to much glitz and glamour- influence and wealth, it was often victim to enemy attack, requiring the police and a group of five metahumans to protect itself. But not anymore.

Tendrils of shadow were destroying the city's central business district, and the Teen Titans hadn't showed up to stop them.

That's not to say people were in _danger_, though. A new face had recently made his debut, and he more than had the power to annihalate the things- problem was, he'd no idea where to start.

_This doesn't bad-look, _Lewa thought as he flew over the patchworked streets. _Why is everyone quick-fleeing? Something dark-hidden that I know-not of? _He massaged his temples and groaned exasperatedly. An especially good sleep was interrupted as for some odd reason he'd found himself... here. Running over the possibilities in his head, the Toa of Air had unsheathed his katana and summoned the wind to help him relax. Lewa was a bit peturbed that nobody paid the use of his powers any mind, but that didn't concern him too much. He needed to know why he woke up in this strange place.

Now he was lazily meandering over a wide avenue, watching as misshapen creatures frantically fleed from something that was evidently bad. Again, he didn't know what- and quite frankly, he didn't really care. For all he knew, it was probably a rogue Glatorian or an escaped Rahi. The usual stuff. The thought hadn't even registered in Lewa's head that something was up until the first tentacle snapped and wrapped tightly around his body.

For a being of shadow, the mass of tentacles sure had... well... _mass. That's... strange-weird, _Lewa mused, struggling to breathe under the sheer weight of the tendril. _This look-seems like a Shadow Hand, and I thought there was nobody left who can make them. Why would-_

The tentacle gripped harder. Now Lewa was rasping. Deciding he'd had enough, he inched a hand steadily towards his pack and silently cheered when it returned with a large ornately patterned sword. It was the Toa's adaptive weapon, though he never used it much as the Agori he was rooming with had provided him with replicas of his old Air Katana. Lewa shakily held it out at the tentacle and watched as it flinched slightly only to nearly crush his armour in its embrace.

_Speaking of the Agori, where _are-all_? For that matter... where's _anyone? _I feel like I've been left here alone, strand-sent to fend for myself. Heh. Never thought I'd see- WOAH!_

He was being held tightly enough to hamper his bodily functions, and now he was nodding off. Faint rims of black made themselves known at the edges of his vision. His breathing came out even more ragged than before. Arms shaking, Lewa was quick to drop his sword. He had to move _now_, he decided, before... before...

"Titans, GO!"

_What the-_

A group of five strange creatures jumped in out of nowhere and latched on the shadow monster, temporarily disorienting it and allowing Lewa to begin to get free.

Was this salvation, or was this a joke? Lewa couldn't tell. The people who had saved him seemed heroic enough, but they certainly didn't _look_ the part... although, Lewa knew, he wasn't one to judge. He focused on escaping instead, creating a gust of wind to dispel the mass holding him down. Once he was out of harm's way, he turned back to the "Titans" and couldn't help but...

A small man with green skin/hair, a black and magenta jumpsuit, and pointy ears, baring a small pointy fang in an amused grin. A larger, well built man, dark brown skin contrasted by a glaring red eye and glowing blue machinery. A tall slender girl with long fiery red hair, a nifty little purple getup, and warm green eyes that despite being very unnatural for these creatures didn't freak Lewa out at all. A shorter, curvier woman covered in a dark blue robe that stared everyone down with piercing purple eyes. Finally, an athletic boy with a wildly-coloured costume, noticeably spiky hair, and a stark white mask that covered his eyes- Lewa assumed he was their leader, given his commanding pose and aura that radiated authority. _Might as well thank him._

"Hello-hi," Lewa said after much contemplation, timidly holding up a hand. "Ever-thanks for quick-freeing from that mess-jam back there. It means a lot."

"Always glad to help," the masked boy said before he frowned. "Who are you?"

Lewa quirked a ridge. "Who are _you_, is the question that should be quick-asked."

Masked boy gave no response; instead, the miniskirted girl flew up to Lewa. "I would be happy to tell you, friend," she said with a smile. "We are the-"

"Starfire, we're NOT telling him who we are! This guy seems dangerous! We don't even know why he's here- for all I care, he could be working for-"

"Robin," the robotic man said. "Calm down. For all _I _care, you're jumping to conclusions."

The fanged boy grinned, showing off his pointed incisors. "Yeah, dude. He looks cool! I wouldn't mind taking him around for a joyride and showing him off to..." Trailing off when he noticed the robed girl glaring at him, fanged boy whimpered and hid behind a giggling Starfire.

"Showing him off to make money. Try not to be so obvious next time, Beast Boy." Robed girl sighed- she obviously went through this a lot- and floated by the Toa. Lewa flinched under her stare, breath catching in sheer amethyst, but let it out when she made no move to attack him. "Don't worry. This idiot is just trying to-"

"To anger-rile you?" Lewa laughed. "I have experience," he said when he noticed her raised eyebrow. "So what's brought all-group? And for that matter..."

"Why did that shadow attack you?" Robed girl nodded. "That is an issue we must both discuss, Lewa."

Wait. How did she know his- "I am reading your emotions. They give me a sense of your being, so to speak. Raven," she said, holding out a hand. "These two bozos are Cyborg and Beast Boy. You already know Robin and Starfire." The knowing grins on their faces greatly enthused Lewa, and he eagerly returned Raven's gesture.

"Le- oh, wait, you said you just-knew. What's the deal with that monster-thing?"

"It is a representation," Raven monotoned. "Of your darkness, and figuratively of mine. I figured having it in this form would remind you."

Lewa winced- he certainly remembered fighting a shadowy version of him in the depths of the Mangai, and the memory didn't please him any more than it had the first time. To bring up something like it must have meant Raven was serious. He dropped his jokey tone and began acting similarly. "But I don't understand. Why does it still need to be say-mentioned-"

Raven shrugged. "As a premonition. A warning. Dark times are coming, and we both need to be ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I don't know the specifics," Raven said, nodding sadly, "but I figure it is something bad. Real bad. You're still with the Agori, aren't you?"

"That's- a bit creepy," Lewa said, now a bit more peturbed than he'd been when flying over the city.

"I suppose. I am just manipulating your mind at the moment, though. Listen, Lewa, I don't think you'll be living among them for long. None of us will be in our rightful homes. Fate has decided to drag us all together."

"Drag us all together? But we're all here now, dude," Beast Boy said, echoing Lewa's concern.

"I see no reason for us to leave the abodes in which we live peacefully," Starfire commented.

Cyborg pouted, pursing his lips. "Definitely not fair."

"You can't just take everyone and kidnap us like this!"

"Robin, I don't think she think-meant-"

Raven sighed exasperatedly, eyes glowing a sheer white. "Quiet! They are just wraiths, memories of what will be. I have sent similar dreams to their real bodies, in hopes that they are inspired to become one."

Lewa was confused. "But... why?"

"We must be prepared," Raven mused, boring Lewa until he panicked when her eyes turned red and multiplied. "I think this conversation has gone on long enough," she said in a demonic tone. "Don't you?"

When he remembered the dream much, much later on, Windflyer wouldn't deny being very much afraid at that moment. Raven's visage was fearful enough to make Makuta Teridax's shadowy form look like a fluffy Gukko chick. Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed dramatically, while Starfire smiled apologetically and Robin bored at the offenders. Raven, being free of Trigon's influence, now had enough emotional control to strut up to BB and Cy and slap them silly. But that is neither here nor there.

"I... I..." Lewa faltered, breath hitching again. He was sure his heartlight had suffered the same fate. "I guess?"

"Good," Raven said maliciously. She bared her fangs and grinned. "Now _begone_!"

"But I've only just met you all! I don't want to l-"

He never got to finish his sentence. The shadow monster, now fully recovered from the Titans' attack, charged at him and began consuming him in its dark insides. The look Lewa gave Raven ranged somewhere from primal fear to complete consternation, and the others didn't change theirs in the slightest. It freaked him out.

Raven laughed, letting the shadow monster come up to her face. "I will see you again very soon. Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Powers disabled in a flash of black light, Lewa began to fall. He raged and cursed at himself mentally at his inability to see this twist coming- although, the Toa mused, it _was _a twist. A few seconds before impact he managed to turn his head and noticed the group's reactions had changed. Cyborg and Beast Boy were in complete shock... Starfire gasped, hands to her mouth... Robin shook his head knowingly and began to lead his team off-

"Windflyer!"

"_Lewa_!"

"_DUDE!_"

_Heh, how cute, _Lewa thought drunkedly. _They know my name too-_

He never got to finish that sentence either. The hard asphalt of Horvath Road claimed him, bearing the brunt of the impact and watching as Lewa broke into pieces.

* * *

**So... yeah. Restarting this whole thing from scratch. If you want to know why, read the last chapter of my previous story (_Toa Titans._)**

**Most of the changes will be focused in Part One, since that was the first section written and thus the worst. Don't worry- everything will receive a facelift, just not to the extent that this part is getting.**

**Nothing to comment on really. I just took the dream section from the first chapter and reworked it to fit in the story better. Hopefully things make sense now.**

**(I would ask that people review here, but I think it's been made pretty clear that some stories are going to get more attention than others. C'est la vie.)**


	2. H'ssiah's Lament

**Chapter One: H'ssiah's Lament**

Lieutenant H'ssiah wasn't very happy.

He and the crew of the _GIF Stormfront _had managed to obtain something very, very valuable- a prisoner so important, so blessed with fame, that her fate alone could make or break Gordanian-Tamaranian relations. And they had lost her.

It wasn't _his_ fault, of course. H'ssiah's duty to the Almighty Lord was to man the _Stormfront _and keep all its contents in check, and he'd done that just fine. It was _said contents_, however, that seemed to be the issue. Private Colonel Sm'izt and General Jon'z had been assigned to check on the prisoner. They were his best friends, the only people the Gordanian trusted enough to tell of the discovery. And they'd gone so far as to mess everything up! Damn them both_- Zorg damn them to_-

_Calm _down_, H'ssiah._

H'ssiah knew it wasn't much getting worked up over. The prisoner had very quickly been restrained and led back to her quarters despite her stubbornness, alien strength and- strangely enough- a newly acquired power over energy. A team of scientists, quickly made the bumbling duo's replacements, dubbed the things she wielded xaniks. Starbolts. A very fitting name, given the translation of the prisoner's…

_Koryand'r. _Princess Starfire of Tamaran. How the Stormfront had managed to capture HER, H'ssiah would never be sure. And quite frankly, he didn't want to. The girl was scary, in more ways than one. (It said something that even Lord Tro'gaar, upon his visit to inspect the cargo, commented on her anger and persistent negative aura. Lord Tro'gaar usually did not hesitate to ignore an enemy's statistics and gut them.)

What had gotten the general's attention at present was the destination they were to deposit Koryand'r at; the Citadel, capital of Gordania and home to the headquarters of the Galactic Alliance (conveniently enough, currently manned by Gordania.) The men who currently ran the Citadel- Tro'gaar's lackies, from what H'ssiah'd heard- wanted to use the rutan'gah, to use a more alien term, as their servant. The word literally meant "slave". Koryand'r would become the Citadel's maid, and do whatever their scaly hearts desired. H'ssiah did not quite agree.

She was dangerous. A troq; while H'ssiah did not quite agree with the genesis of the slur, that of the Volkreggians' excuse to demean those they hated, he reasoned with the fact that the girl should not pose a threat. None at all, as the Red Lantern Razer would've said. Zorg, H'ssiah _hated _Razer. But he had a point in calling his wife by the term- she was his second, inferior to him, and where exactly was he supposed to be going with this?

Point was, Koryand'r was _not_ to be made the Citadel's troq. H'ssiah would make sure of this. In his eyes, the only safe place the rutan'gah could be kept was a prison, where he would assign members of his crew to watch over her and protect everyone's safety (although the princess _was _very pretty, H'ssiah prayed they would not take advantage of it to partake in coitus. It would not end very well.)

The Gordanian sighed, looked over his files- the colony of Lexicon was having major political issues, from the looks of things- drank a bit of his exotic Earth bean blend, turned to the command centre's computer, which indicated that the _Stormfront _was flying past Spherus Magna, of all places-

Wait, _WHAT? SPHERUS MAGNA?_

Spherus Magna had violently exploded 200,000 years ago; H'ssiah hadn't been around to witness the event himself, unfortunately, but his friend's great aunt's great-great-great-grandfather thrice removed had actually been caught in the line of fire. Word had been passed down that the planet was destroyed! _Disintegrated!_ The map shouldn't have even _shown it!_

Huh. Well, his computer _had _been acting a little strange as of late. Maybe he needed to tinker with it a bit. Or, for that matter, see if the damn thing had been right…

A quick glance out a large glass window, sure enough, confirmed his theory. The "Graveyard from the Great Beings" was alive and well, orbiting around a star a few hundred thousand kilometres from the ship's present location. Dark forces were surely at work here, illicit shadowy gods-

"_Haaaaaaaaaah!_"

Ooor slightly deranged warrior princesses, from the looks of things. Close enough.

How had Koryand'r even _freed _herself again? H'ssiah had taken the proper precautions this time. He'd fortrified the cage that she was kept in. Improved the stability and durability of her iron cuffs. Assigned many more people to her prison than was required. The only way this could possibly have happened was if somebody had fucked up again.

Lieutenant H'ssiah, as he rushed to the source of the Tamaranian's voice, hoped and prayed that someone had not fucked up again. In all odds, though, such piety was probably going to be moot.

* * *

"We're still not sure why you require our assistance, Miss…"

"I don't see why I should tell you."

"If you ever want to see the light of day again, you'll-"

"Calm yourself! My child, it is imperative that we know the reason we were summoned. It will help us gauge the ability and the extent to which we can aid you."

"_Certainly _not telling _him_."

"Are you _dense_? Are you _retarded_ or something? I'm the goddamn B-"

"Forgive my… _partner_, kid. He's got more than a few screws loose. Would you like me to lead him out, so that you can talk to Supes and Di?"

The purple-haired pale girl stayed silent. The gem on her forehead gleamed in the dim light of the interrogation room. She tousled her silky blue robe, cold amethyst eyes readily ignoring the costumed freaks that had sat themselves before her.

Taking a moment to read the Justice League's emotions, Rachel "Raven" Roth sighed and turned to her kidnappers, still studying them closely. "I'd like that," she said in a raspy monotone voice.

The Flash- Raven couldn't fathom why a man would call himself that- grinned widely, taking Batman's hand and rushing out of the room. That left her alone with Superman, Wonder Woman, and as she was quick to discover upon her arrival here, Hawkgirl and Martian Manhunter. It seemed another, Green Lantern, was not in her confinement but remained vigilant. Raven just could not fathom that either.

Superman took a moment to ready himself before giving Raven a warm smile. "Well then, miss…"

"It's Roth," Raven spat, "and I don't know why you keep asking."

"Just… trying to be nice?"

The girl narrowed her eyes. "If you were _trying_, or at least putting in the tiniest modicum of effort, you'd let me tell you via my magic and let me go. Stop being so pushy."

"You'll have to forgive me for my 'pushiness', Miss Roth, but I believe that anyone who the Justice League helps should be treated as a human being, first and foremost-"

"Cl- Superman! Please! If the girl wants things to be this way, they should be allowed to be this way. I can't imagine someone like her would call us for nothing," Wonder Woman said hesitantly.

"No. No, I would not," Raven replied. She took a moment to steel herself before sighing. "I'll tell you why… but this must remain a secret. It's too dangerous for anyone besides your team-" here she looked Superman straight in the eyes- "to know. Understood?"

The Flash, who had just returned from his sojourn, waltzed in and stared at Raven, giving her jokey thumbs up. Bad move. She stared at _him _and growled, gaze turning red and briefly doubling.

"I _said_," Raven rumbled, now speaking in a demonic tone, "_understood?_"

Flash frowned. "I don't even know what we're talking about."

"_IT'S-" _Roth must have realized how strange she was acting, for her horroresque features quickly retracted- "ugh, I'm sorry. That's part of the problem I have. One of you should tell him what we talked about- quickly, though. We don't have much time." Wonder Woman nodded and turned to the man, relating to him the importance of Raven's visit. He must not have taken it very well, for he paled, eyes widening, and took a while to relax and nod.

"Good," Raven said with a small smile. Triggering her powers, she reached around with a hand of black energy and looked for a cup of herbal tea, which was quickly in the process of consumption. The mage took a deep breath before beginning. "My father is Trigon."

* * *

**It's been a while, I know, and I apologize. Tumblr has fucking taken over my life- I've been so busy reblogging and answering asks and taking part in fandoms that I've had no time to write. Oh, and Teen Titans Go! was a thing that happened too. My positive position on the show still stands. When I say "I want", you say "Pie"?**

**This chapter does not feature Lewa, though he will ****probably**** most likely appear in the next one. I just needed to go through a bit of setup before getting to the main story. In terms of rewriting, I took the end of TT's first chapter (where H'ssiah learns of Starfire's escape) and Raven's visit to the Justice League, which was only briefly mentioned in Chapter 14, and mashed them together. I figured that getting those two plotlines over with now would enable me to get the rest of the fic going at a quicker pace. (If this wasn't the right way of going about things, please inform me.)**

**As always, feel free to review if you have any comments, opinions, or suggestions for the story. I'd love to hear them… if I hear any at all, that is… there's really no need for me to keep asking, is there?**


	3. When the Sky Catches Fire

**Chapter Two: When the Sky Catches Fire**

_BOOM._

_BOOM._

_BOOOOOM._

Loud vibrations constantly rang out above the inky black sky, each one bringing with it a vibrant emerald light. Tarduk was enthralled, to say the least. For as long as he could remember Bota Magna had been silent save for the sounds of the jungle. Silent and dim. This was a nice change.

In a dank, shadowy corner of his mind, he wondered why this was happening now. Wouldn't it have made sense for something like such to occur at a more… _momentous _time? At the moment it was a cool, dusty night, and no one was out. The Agori was the only person awake to witness it, as far as he could tell. What a shame!

It would've been much better, he noted, for the strange force orchestrating such strange illusions to shift their conductor's baton earlier. Like when Mata Nui, bless his soul, had reformed Aqua Magna, Bota Magna, and Bara Magna and brought life and beauty back to the soulless shell that was once the Jungle Tribe treasure hunter's home planet. Back then everyone had been partying, celebrating new life, new beginnings. But not now. Now they were peaceful. Boring. Tarduk hadn't even considered returning to the tribe he grew up in until he learned who the cavalry had found on a patrol and were currently keeping hostage.

Toa Lewa…

_BOOM._

Where had he heard that name before? It sounded familiar; the source hung on the tip of his tongue. Perhaps he had caught it in a conversation between Kiina and Gresh, the Glatorian. The two were always talking about the Toa who had saved the world. Or maybe he was thinking of Tuma instead…

_BOOM._

Oh well. It wasn't important that he knew at the moment- sleep took more of a priority, since Tarduk was set to head off on a treasure-hunting expedition early the next morning. He would visit the village jail and ask who exactly this mysterious being was just before he-

_BOOOOOM!_

"_KANARI XA IRROLI!"_

"_NADH! ME'STAMUS PAZENQ, RUTAN'GAH!"_

"_SLOPFORN IORNAT! SLOPFORN HESKA IORNAT!"_

"_PAZENQ! PAZENQ! RUTAN'GAH PAZENQ! ME'STAMUS PAZENQ."_

Oh…

"_KIA!"_

That did _not _sound good.

The people of the Jungle Tribe had never exactly the most blessed in terms of physical prowess- that honour fell to the Sand and Skrall. Whatever strength they lost to them, however, had been made up tenfold in their acute sight, hearing, and sense of smell. The vivid green flashes had flooded Tarduk's vision to a certain extent that made him place wherever they had been coming from at about two to three mio above the ground. The yelling- it seemed to be two specific voices doing most of it, a youngish girl and an older, gruffer male- was definitely being broadcast much lower than that. One and a half mio, he estimated. And that meant-

"Something tells me I'd better go tell the chief what's going on," Tarduk mused to himself. "He wouldn't like it if he woke up at sunrise to find a large flying object crashed outside his window. Heh. Funny old coot…"

He was distracted, however. Vivid, vibrant emerald was fading to a vastly dimmer red- a surefire sign that something bad was about to happen. Disoriented at the sudden change, Tarduk rubbed his eyes, grumbling at how ineffective some of the Great Beings' "enhancements" had been. Then he noticed something.

It was now much easier to discern what exactly had been giving off the flashes- a large, complexly built spaceship, jerkily hovering in the havoc the voices had been causing. Nothing special compared to what the Beings' ships or Mata Nui's robot body had been- those were immense. Huge. Heck, Mata Nui once held _an entire civilization _inside him! This seemed a lot plainer. It was immaculately constructed, true- Tarduk was specifically able to note smooth stainless steel paneling, bladed winglets, clear, polished glass, and four huge rockets- but it wasn't as sturdy as them. It was slowly cracking, breaking apart… and he, vagabond archaeologist of the Jungle Tribe, was the only one awake to witness it.

Or so he thought.

* * *

"So… let me see if I've got this down correctly."

Raven sighed, inwardly cursing the day she was born. "Go ahead. I've got all the time in the _world_."

"Great!" Superman said, flashing his signature warm grin. "Your father is Trigon the Terrible, an interstellar space demon, he intends for you to become a portal he can use to get to Earth and take it over, your mother took you to a dimension called Azarath to protect you from his wrath, you have strange, mystical powers as a result of your heritage, and you _yourself_ came to _us_ because you'd heard we have the power to possibly take him out-"

"Wait! I think I missed something…"

The League members who had had the patience to stay at the Watchtower throughout Raven's interrogation all shot angry glares at the Flash. He smiled sheepishly, reddening a bit under his mask- it wasn't _his _fault he had fallen asleep midway through the third hour! The girl was polite, yes, but when she talked about something she obviously felt a lot of passion for, she went on _forever_… it was a miracle Superman's Kryptonian intelligence allowed him to retain much of her talk. Barry had to praise him for that…

"Do you _mind_, Allen? Clark was just about to _finish…_"

But he couldn't praise the others for the same thing. Evidently they were just as cranky as he was- John in particular, given the especially heated way he was staring at the Flash.

"Yes, Barry. I, for one, am just about ready to go _home_."

"Now, now, Shayera- don't get too hasty-"

"_No!_ I have had _ENOUGH!_ I sat through _six hours_ of that demon's ramblings, thinking I would find out _why_ she had the audacity to seek our help, when she _obviously _has the power to do so _herself_. But did she tell us anything interesting?"

"She actually kind of did," Flash said, holding up his hands in defense. "Anyone else remember her mentioning Doctor Fate at about 1:13 or so?"

"Yes-" Raven mumbled, "I went to his daughter, Zatanna, for initial advice, but I was-"

"_QUIET, _you little hellspawn! Don't give me any bullshit as to why I should listen to you. Clark- give me one good reason why we shouldn't throw her out right this instant."

Sensing a heated argument incoming, Martian Manhunter took this moment to cool things off. "Perhaps it would be a good idea for _you_ to vacate these premises instead?"

Superman stared at him confusedly. "J'onn, please. Shayera, I already _told _you- everyone who comes to us should be treated humanely. From the looks of things, you don't seem very interested in-"

"She's a _DEMON!_" Hawkgirl was close to shrilling now. Aquaman quickly left the room, avoiding a stern talking to from Batman later. "_For FUCK'S sake, Clark! _It's not _worth_ treating her humanely, because we _KNOW_ she's going to destroy the world. How can you just stand by and let her do this? Doesn't she deserve to be kept somewhere safe, not here, where she'll be vunerable to anybody with bad intentions?"

"I…" For once, Superman did not know how to respond. He instead leaned over to Wonder Woman and tapped her on the shoulder. She flinched a bit, but began to speak quickly.

"That is true, sister, but understand. Raven may be the daughter of a terrible monstrosity, but she is a good person. She would not mean to harm any of us. Is that not correct, Miss Roth?"

"I would think so, yes," Raven mumbled.

"Fuck you, Diana. No, _fuck you_. She's _lying_. You can't see her true colours because she's masking them. That's her plan- that's Trigon's plan! She'll lure us into a relationship, get all chummy with us- then when she gets what she wants, she'll incinerate us with demon magic and throw us away like we're _trash!_"

This last remark crossed more than a few lines. Superman, despite being known for being kind and caring, was now more than a little angry, eyes twitching and fists clenching. Batman looked at Hawkgirl disapprovingly, having just returned from a patrol with his ward Robin, who looked just as annoyed but a little bit more sympathetic. Flash was confused, but seemed to be in the midst of severe irritation. Martian Manhunter showed no emotion, as per usual. Wonder Woman was probably the angriest of all, next to Green Lantern- who had especially good reasons to be incensed, given that he and Shayera had recently been getting more than a little romantic.

And what his girlfriend had just said extinguished any hope they had at going on a date for the next six months.

"Hawkgirl…"

"What, _John?_"

"Are you…" he sighed, lowering his head into his hands. "Do you _seriously_ believe that Roth is our enemy?"

"She's Trigon's daughter. Has to be. We Thanagarians have run afoul of the man before, or _did you forget?_"

"That doesn't mean you should hold it against her. She had nothing to do with it…"

"_She had EVERYTHING to do with it, you idiot!_ He and her are _connected!_ It's how he's going to be able to make her his portal! Don't be taken by her lies!"

Raven glared at Hawkgirl a little more coldly than she had when first meeting her, but said nothing. It was just as well she get chewed out for this now, she figured.

"Maybe now would be a good time to leave," Batman suggested. "Please, Shayera. You're only making things worse."

"Not you too, Bruce. You're the most resistant to mind control out of all of us! How could she have roped you in with her arrows of lies? Robin-" Hawkgirl said, looking directly at the teen now- "what do _you _think? Is Raven as evil as I make her out to be?"

Dick Grayson had actually not been too invested in the heated debate taking place before him. He was currently thinking over what had happened today at Gotham Academy, when his friend Artemis Crock had given him the evil eye over the recent breakup of Young Justice and a strange green kid with fangs and a mask had tried to accost him for an autograph. Neither were his fault, true, but in some way or form he felt the Batfamily was to blame. Namely Bruce. In the last few weeks of the team's existence he had been exceedingly controlling; more so than usual, in fact. Dick couldn't help but resent his adopted father for this- he'd been doing it _so much_ as of late! Even when the Dynamic Duo weren't on patrol. It was unfair to him.

He would have to talk to the Bat about his anger later- now he had to figure out why he was suppose to hate this Raven Roth. She didn't look too evil, really. Maybe it was her eyes that Hawkgirl despised? They were a dull shade of lilac- cold and uncaring, uncertain and inviting. Or her hair, which while being silky and cut in an enticing way was still an unnatural amethyst. Her skin? Nah- Robin'd seen plenty of grey heroes before. Miss Martian was at times one of them, and she was pretty cool (despite being somewhat annoying, but that was another story for another time.) Her clothes seemed fine- a bit out of place in this day and age, but still acceptable. In the end, Dick figured it was the large, glimmering red jewel set right in the middle of Raven's forehead that was setting Ms. Hol off so much.

But… "That still doesn't make her evil…"

"What? What makes her evil?"

"Her jewel," Robin said. "I've never seen anything like it before- and I know what you're going to say, Hawkgirl- 'that means she's evil'- but we can't judge her for it. Maybe it's actually kind of helpful? Like… can you shoot lasers out of it?"

Raven knew the Boy Wonder was talking directly to her now, but she still stayed discreetly silent, only giving him a thankful wink. It wouldn't do to get angry now- not when a pissed-off warrior could have her head on a plate at any second, or her demonic powers could produce vice versa. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…_

"Lasers. _Psh. _As if. Don't be a fool, kid. I can't believe she's got you too," Hawkgirl pined, trudging towards the interrogation room's lone window.

"But she hasn't-"

A single Bat-Glare© was all it took to shut Robin up. Some historians say that was the moment that forevermore split the Batman and his sidekick. Some disagree. Some believe the time would come later on, when the last vestiges of Young Justice met up for a farewell party of sorts. Some have proposed-

"We needn't persist about this any further," Hawkgirl said. She was now pacing rapidly, a behavior she had retained from her days in the force. "Let's establish what we know right now- Raven is a demon. Raven will one day destroy the world. Raven is _evil_. Your girlfriend agrees with me, Robin, so I _know_ I'm right!"

Robin said nothing, only sadly looking at Raven. The rest of the League stared at Hawkgirl with incredibly mixed gazes.

Hawkgirl smiled. "All in favour, then. Raven? Do you have anything to add?"

The hatred Raven felt for the Thanagarian at that point in time was unrivaled, matched only later on by her similar reaction to Rorek. Hawkgirl may have been a righteous person but from what the mage knew she was a total brat. If she didn't have the restraint, self-control learned through years of training with Azarathian monks, Raven would've gotten up out of her seat and ripped the woman to pieces. But she knew better- it wouldn't help things any if she did, so she continued to meditate. _Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos…_

"Figures," Hawkgirl spat. "You can't defend yourself, because you agree with me. I shouldn't have expected any less."

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos-_

"_Enough,_ Shayera. If you know what's good for you-" he didn't make it very evident, but from the faint red glow ringed around his eyes it was very obvious Superman was just about to explode exactly like Raven would- "you'll walk out of this interrogation room, take a trip in the zeta tubes, and _leave_. Go home. Let off some steam. Relax. You can't be a valuable asset to this team if you're bottling up all your anger like this."

"'_Bottling up?_' Clark, I am _not _'bottling up'-"

"_Please,_" Wonder Woman pleaded.

"Don't make us say any more than we have to."

"I think I should take J'onn's notes and go," Flash said, grin more sheepish than ever.

"_NO!_ You will not leave these premises at all, you ignorant _sap_. And neither will I. Not until this… this… _trash_ either fesses up to her crimes or leaves. Judging by how long this conversation's gone on, I'd be a fool to assume the latter." Hawkgirl leaned over to an increasingly irate Raven and smirked. "Isn't that _right_, Raven? Weren't you a fool to go to Thanagar for help when you _knew_ we didn't accept scum like you?"

No response.

_Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos Azarath Metrion Zinthos-_

"Don't-"

"Isn't that _right, demon spawn_? Isn't that _RIGHT_-"

_Azarath Metrion ZinthosAzarath Metrion ZinthosAzarathMetrionZinthosAZARATHMETRIONZINTHOS- _

"_QUIET!"_

The aura in the room turned deathly cold almost immediately. Silence reigned supreme, dominating the previous rancorous banter into submission. Martian Manhunter, when he had recovered from the shock of Raven's yell enough to look at her, almost fainted.

Hawkgirl had been… right. Rachel "Raven" Roth did not look human. She did not look normal. She was a demon. She would one day destroy the world. She was _evil._

* * *

**And that's another chapter knocked off the board. Not a very good one, but I haven't been at this story for a while so hopefully you see why the writing quality is so bad.**

**I have no idea why I chose Tarduk to be the first to witness Starfire (because hopefully everyone _got_ that the girl who was yelling was Starfire) or why Hawkgirl was the one who hated Raven. I guess... they just fit. Tarduk's part of the Jungle Tribe and at one point in time he probably knew the sect of Agori who kidnapped Lewa. Hawkgirl's a rude, sarcastic person with an incredibly short temper (I think), so it made sense to have her take Zatanna's role from the comics (y'know, given that I used the lady's nicer, much younger YJ incarnation instead.) Hopefully the decisions I made were good ones, at least to some degree.**

**Robin and Raven first meet in this chapter. He mentions encountering Beast Boy (or Changeling, given the time period we're in) sometime earlier as well. At one point in time he will run into Cyborg as well. No particular reason for this except that I figured it would be a good idea to string all the future Titans (save Starfire and Lewa, when they appear) together since their initial meeting in _Go!_ was a bit... sudden, so to speak.**

**Some canonical details are probably wrong in this chapter but I haven't sent this to a beta yet. I plan to, though (keyword: "plan".)**

**Any and all feedback is appreciated, as per usual.**


End file.
